Porcelain Prince
by HummelEDAnderson
Summary: Puck must face an old acquaintance. Will he be able to keep things in check or will he fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Porcelain Prince

"Alright Guys we are going to have a little friendly sing-off with our competitors today as of right now." Mr. Schuester announced to the his class. As they sat on the school bus.

"Which competitors are we going against, Mr. Schue?" Ask a petite brunette girl

"I am glad you asked that Rachel. We are doing a sing-off with the Warblers from Dalton Academy Reformatory school." They past lush green fields and rolling hills.

"NO! Nu-uh no way am I participating in this Mr. Schue! Let me off this bus now Mr. Schue." Exclaim a boy with a mohawk

"Sorry Puck, I got the permission from all your parents. You are going."

"Yo Puck, why you scared? Wasn't that the place that they were going to send you if you didn't clean up your act?" A boy in a wheelchair asked

"Artie you don't get it guys. _He_ 's there!" Cried out Puck

"Dude who is HE?" Asked the tallest kid.

"Finn, the Porcelain Prince. He is the most badass out there! Actually he is the most _dangerous_ badass there is. He was sent there for good behavior and also Dalton believes that everyone deserves an education." Whispered Puck

" _Pssh_ what makes this "Porcelain Prince" so dangerous? He sounds like a freakin pansy with a name like that." Scoffed the Latina girl

"Santana he is in there for voluntary manslaughter, armed robbery, forced break in and he has escaped for juvie a couple of times. He is a brilliant master mind. He can craft out a weapon out of anything, and he knows how to crafts a bomb or anything explosive out of everything. Plus he is a fucking ninja! They keep him handcuffed at all times and he has like four guards around him at all time plus a S.W.A.T. team on hand if he gets out of control. He is the one that steals all the waffles and he is the one that ripped out my nipple ring coz he didn't like it." Explained Puck. Puck slowly looked at everyone. Most of them looked scared while the girl named Santana just rolled her eyes.

"If he hurts any of us I will go all Lima Heights on his ass." Replied Santana

"Yeah and I will cut him if he does." Responded the dark skinned girl.

"Alright guys I want you bring up you things to me so they can be ready to hand to the guard at the gate and I am going to read of the listed of boys to watch out for." Mr. Schue pulled out a list "Okay so these are the boy to watch out for; David Thompson, Wesley Montgomery, Jeffery Sterling, Nicholas Duvall, Trent Nixon, Blaine Anderson and last Kurt Hummel."

"Wait as in Kurt Hummel son of Burt Hummel, owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube, Hummel?" Ask Finn

"I believe so why?"

"DUDE! I get to meet my step-brother."

"Wait your mom is engaged to the man that is responsible for a criminal?" Shrieked Rachel

"Bro I will talk to you later. Anywhore that maybe their legal name but everyone knows them by their trade names. Even the guards call them by their given trade name. So David is really called, Sticky, coz he is the best at pick pocketing. Wes is known as, Ninja, since he is so stealthy. Jeff is, Boom Boom, it is given that he is great at making explosives. Nick's name is, Joker, he pulls elaborate pranks before he robs you blind. Trent he is known as, Sweets he loves his sugar and can smell, and find anything sweet and sugary. His nose is so good he can tell if you had anything sugary in the last 72 hours. Blaine, well Blaine is known as Charm."

"Oooh like in Prince Charming? Is he a real Prince?" Questioned a pretty blonde

"Yes, Brittany like Prince Charming but it is just Charm. No he is not a real Prince. Anywhore he can charm his was out of anything. Now lastly K-kur-ur-t well obviously he is Porcelain Prince. **STAY AWAY FROM HIM** if you know what is best for you."

The bus pulled up to a high security gate, the doors on the bus open and a officer stepped on the bus. The officer went an spoke to Mr. Schue.

"Okay guys this is Officer Theo Aubrey, he is going to collect your finger prints so if anything happens they can secure everything and everyone." Addressed Mr. Schue.

Officer Aubrey made his way through the bus collecting finger prints. He stopped in front of Puck. "Puckerman, behaving well?"

"Yes sir Officer Aubrey." Puck nodded to the Officer

"Lucky for you we still have your prints on hand."

"Cool man, the ink is always hard to get off." Puck nodded to the officer

The Officer collected the prints he needed. Then proceeded back to the front of the bus. Officer Aubrey got off the bus and walked into the security building by the gate. He then maneuvered back to the bus and collected them items that needed to secured in the safe that was at the front gate.

"Okay everything seems to be in order. You may proceed on in." Officer Aubrey then went to open the gate to allow the bus onto the grounds. The bus proceeded down the path passing trees. The road continue to wrap around a hill and pass a large a spacious meadow. In the distance the students could make out a large castle like building. Bars were placed on the upper windows. Guards were pacing the grounds. Some carried guns, others had K-9s with them.

Off to the right of the large castle sat a smaller more high secured more guards placed outside the building four stood by the front door, six paced the grounds. A team of ten K-9 Officer dogs paced around this smaller building. The all windows had checkered bars place securely. The bus came to a full stop and the doors swung open. Another Officer appeared on the bus.

"Alright I am Officer Stuart here to escort you to the auditorium where you guys are doing your little 'sing-off'." With a smirk on his face he left the bus waiting for the students to file off the bus.

Slowly one by one each student left the bus. Crowding around outside the bus each student took their time to stretch. After all was a two hour bus ride from Lima. "Right this way guys." Everyone fell into step behind the Officer.

As soon as they went through the front door another Officer was walking behind them. They walked down a long grand corridor. Passing multiple doors and magnificent paintings. Every quarter of the hallway there was a red light the remained off in the middle of the hallway.

The students clustered together to protect each other from anything that might happen. Girls on the inside of the circle and the boys on the outside. Officer Stuart stopped in front of double doors. He pulled out a set of keys, he looked through the keys. Upon of finding the right key, Artie spoke up.

"Um, excuse me is there away that I can get up on stage?"

"Officer Andrews please escort this young man to the lift." The Officer from the back came up to Artie and told him to follow him. When Artie left the rest of students filed into the auditorium.

The auditorium was grande with two small chandelier and one large one. The group noticed that Artie was already waiting for them on stage. They walk down to the stage and climbed the stairs that sat on the side of the stage.

"The boys should be here any minute now." Officer Stuart glance at his watch. Twenty minutes passed and no one showed up. The group of student wait nervously for the Warblers to show up. Finally five minutes later the door on the side of the stage opened up from the out door and revealed a blinding light. Everyone squinted to see who was at the door. In walked an officer followed by a group of boys in handcuffs and shackles.

First of the boys to walk in was a blonde boy covered in soot, next was a boy with brunette hair who was wearing a nasty looking smirk, next boy had licorice in one hand an in the other was a bar of chocolate, following the boy with the chocolate was an asian boy sporting a black eye, next came a boy with a cast on his hand and he glared at everyone around him, the last of the boys in shackles and handcuffs was a curly headed boy with a charming smile.

After the boys in shackles came a smaller group of seven boys without any sort of restraints on. Behind the boys enter two guards caring guns followed by a boy in a straight jacket with shackles and a guard over his mouth. Following the boy was two more guards who also carried guns.

"Ah Officer Parkes so nice that you guys could finally join us. What took you guys so long." Asked Officer Stuart

"Sorry we had some issues with Porcelain over there. That is why we put him in his straight jacket and place a mouth guard on that is why we are late." Replied one of the officer that stood by the heavily guarded boy, who was currently being blocked by the guards. "He decided to deck Ninja and break Sticky's hand."

 _Tsk tsk_ "Oh Porcelain you were doing so good. You were well behaved for one day. What happened?" Officer Stuart turned to the pale boy.

"Well if you must know, my two toys decided to refuse to cooperate with me so I decided to take action and make them behave." Responded the boy. "Now if you imbeciles want to take off the jacket and mouth guard. Don't worry I will behave let's get this show on the road. Toys let's get in formation so I can get out of here." Porcelain turned past the visitors to the Warblers.

The guards came over and took off the jacket and mouth guard, and proceeded to take off the shackles and handcuffs. "Ah do my eyes deceive me or do I spot my boy toy?" Porcelain walked over to the group of students. Every single student froze, eyes widened in fear. Puck took a step back from the boy. Who continued over to Puck, and he stop in front of the other boy "Don't be scared boy toy." He stroked the other boys face. "I've always wanted you to meet my other toys." He gestured to the group of boys still in their shackles.

"Y-you m-mean all of th-th-them?" Stutter Puck

"Don't they look simply delicious?" Porcelain walked over to the boys. One by one he either run his hand over each boy. By touching their arms or giving them a gentle pat on the ass. He reached the final boy, Charm. Porcelain took his time on Charm. He stroke his cheekthen he let one of his hands travel down until it reaches the other boy's ass. He gave a nice firm squeeze to the ass. He continued to knead the flesh beneath his hand. The other boy let out a low groan. Porcelain then attack Charm's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin. Using his free hand, Porcelain proceed to fondle the erection that was being pressed into him thigh. Whimpers could be heard from the other boys as they watch the scene unfold. While the New Direction look totally baffled at what was happening. Next thing everyone knew was that Porcelain hand slipped into Charm's pants and Charm lets out a loud gasp.

"So that is so unfair. Why does he gets all the attention?" Cried The boy covered in soot.

"Ah my sweet Jeffy-kins are you a little jealous of Blainers here?" Questioned Porcelain

"Yes I am. Why does he get all the attention? I want to be loved too." Jeff's lower lip begins to tremble and his eyes glistens in the stage lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Porcelain Prince Chap 2

"Well then let's get a move on so I can take care of my precious toys. The Nude Erections will go first then we will follow next. Two numbers should suffice each group." Porcelain directed everyone on where to go. The Warblers moved off stage and took a seat and watched as the New Directions took stage. A petite brunette took center stage and looked out at the Warblers.

"As behalf of the 'New Directions'. I like to thank you gentleman for having us and prepared to be wowed." The petite brunette, spread her arms and gave her best award winning smile.

"We don't give a FUCK! Now hurry up so we can leave sooner!" Shouted Porcelain. The brunette gave a small squeak and move off to the side. The New Directions got into place, and the opening notes began to play. They begin their first number.

 ** _Just a small town girl_**

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

 ** _A singer in a smokey room_**

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on

 ** _Strangers waiting_**

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

 ** _Workin' hard to get my fill_**

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

 ** _Strangers waiting_**

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

 ** _Don't stop believin'_**

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop

Every single member of the New Direction were glowing with pride. They look out to the Warblers in hopes to impress the boys with their talents. They were greeted with bored looks and blank stares. To say devastated was an understatement on how the New Direction's felt, all except Puck. Puck knew that would be very difficult to impress the Porcelain Prince. To catch his eye is for the guys in the group to be showcased more. As Puck stared at the ground he could feel eyes boring holes into his skull. He looks up to see not only Charm staring him down but also Boom Boom and Joker. He knew than that his was doomed.

"Oh my God that was boring as fuck! So shrilly and poorly choreographed." Porcelain yawned. "Hurry the fuck up with your next song." Mr. Schue signaled for the next song to play.

 _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Upon hear the first few bars, Porcelain rolled his eyes and started to play with Boom Boom who was sitting next to him. He started with his hand on the boys inner thigh slowly stroking and

working his way up to his prize.

 _ **Each morning I get up I die a little**_

Can barely stand on my feet

(take a look at yourself)

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord, what you're doing to me

 _ **I have spent all my years in believing you**_

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody, somebody

 _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Boom Boom could feel the heat began to coil in his stomach. It always felt so wonderful when Porcelain touched him. His breath hitched as he could feel that Porcelain cupped him through his trouser. Blood rushing south he could feel himself getting harder by the second. The hand began to stroke his through his pants. He ached for the warm hand to grasp his now leaking cock.

 _ **I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life**_

I work 'til I ache my bones

At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own

 _ **I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**_

And I start to pray (praise the Lord)

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody, somebody (please)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

What felt like forever the hand finally slipped into his pants. The wrapped itself around his pulsating cock with a firm yet gentle grip. Slowly pumping and twisting his cock, Boom Boom fought the urged to moan. Quietly Porcelain slipped from his seat and onto the floor in front for Boom Boom. With a wicked grin, Porcelain pulled down Boom Boom's pant. He free the leaking cock from its own prison of fabric.

 _ **(he works hard) everyday (everyday)**_

I try, and I try, and I try

 _ **But everybody wants to put me down**_

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

I got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The warm cavern of the mouth sinks down the length of the boy's shaft. Porcelain went all the way to the base till his nose bump the boy's pelvis. Licking and sucking the thick shaft. He flatten his tongue against the vein underneath. The boy above bucked into the warmth. Stroking the shaft and tonguing the slit. The boy quietly moans into the wet cavern. The other boys surrounding them became more focus on the blowjob that was being given. They all began to palm themselves.

 _ **Oh, Lord**_

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

 _ **Got no feel, I got no rhythm**_

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

The heat begins to coil in Boom Boom's stomach. He could feel the heat rising. He moans a little louder. The others moaned along with him. The moans began to harmonize with each other. They increased volume together. Their movements became sync together. Porcelain moved faster, he reached down and fondled the boy's balls.

 _ **Find me somebody to love**_

 _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

"FUCK!"


End file.
